


Is it alright?

by noizy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, IM ALIVE GUYS, also frisk is female, first fan fix in 50000 years, i shouldnt be awake, its 3:30 in the morning, like one or two mentions of papyrus, no skelesins for u guys, sans pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noizy/pseuds/noizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frisk discovers face paint at sans expense</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it alright?

**Author's Note:**

> heya guys!! it's been so long since i've updated. q w q  
> i'mma try to update more!

Standing at the the banister of the stairs, you watch as Frisk sigh, Halloween was in a couple days and Papyrus decided he was gonna go out to the store and pick up some candy for both monster and human children alike. It was yours and the other monsters first Halloween on the surface and everyone wasn't sure what to expect. Frisk had gone down the basics with everyone, telling them the lore and original reasoning behind the holiday and finally the reason it was celebrated today. 

Caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't hear you teleport into the living room and onto the couch beside her. Spooked from her thoughts when you lean over and flopped quite dramatically onto her lap, because you were a lazy bag of bones, she jumped and let out a small yelp. 

" **hey kiddo** ," You mused softly, your shit eating grin ever so present on your face. Maybe bigger than usual. 

She playfully huffed and gently pushed your face away, letting out a wheezy laugh as she signs back, "hi sans." 

Ever since coming back to the surface, she was still mute as ever but her voice was slowly coming back to her, thankfully though, all of her monster friends had been more than happy to learn sign language to establish a way of easy talking. Even you have, making your whining and complaining well known to her and Papyrus. 

"whatcha up to?" You ask, gently pushing her hand away from your face as you glanced over to the TV, not really interested in what was on currently, as it was Mettaton, you quickly turn your head back in her direction to catch the gist of what she said. 

" **i was wondering if pappy would pick up some face paint from the store if we gave him a call** "  
Something about the glint in her deep brown eyes gave you a feeling you would regret calling Papyrus, but it was hard for you to say no to the kid. Especially when she gives you those puppy dog eyes and pouted her lip out.

Damn it, Frisk.

\---------------

Papyrus had picked up multiple packs of face paint, saying quite loudly that only the best would do for you and Frisk.  
What have you gotten your self into.

\------------------

"frisk."

Shit eating grin. 

"frisk." 

A wheezy laugh this time. 

"god damn it frisk." 

You're sitting on the couch, Frisk sitting on your lap with a small paintbrush in one hand and a pack of face paint in the other hand. You'd made the mistake of falling asleep on the couch with her, and now you're paying for it. 

On the right side of your face, a giant blue spider was painted, a small spider web was quickly added before you were completely awake.

" **cant i do a couple more? it'll wash right out!** " she protested, crossing her arms across her chest as best she could with the supplies in her hands.  
She was pouting and she knew she would probably get her way, like usual, because deep down you knew you probably looked ridiculous and the kid was having the time of her life painting your skull.

Sighing, you mumbled softly, "tibia honest, if you really find it that humerous, i'll let ya go for now." Seeing that shit eating grin on her face get wider, you get one of your own and continue. "but you gotta let me paint your face afterwards."

Hesitantly, she nods and you close your eyes, feeling the cold feeling of the paint brush across your skull. 

Not being able to come up with any puns for this situation is painful to your soul. 

\-----------

You almost cried with happiness when Frisk declared happily that she was done with your 'make over', throwing your head back and getting out a long groan of fake annoyance. 

Of course she picked up on this, letting out a small giggle as you looked back at her and ruffled her hair softly. 

"alright kiddo, your turn."

You couldn't imagine what you look like right now, but god forbid you were letting the kid get away with this with a bit of dignity remaining.

**Author's Note:**

> wh eezes  
> i might make more chapters for this!!  
> depending on if you guys like it or not :'>  
> lemme know what you think for my first time writing as these two (its really shitty im sorry it took about an hour to get this, i cant focus ahah-)


End file.
